Methods for closing off throttle valve assemblies are known. Closing off in this case takes place by means of throttle valves which are arranged centrally in the throttle valve assembly on a throttle shaft. For as low an idling rotational speed as possible, the throttle valve must in this case be capable of closing in a highly leaktight manner, so that adverse leakage air is avoided. As regards the present-day mechanically or electrically driven throttle valve assemblies, attempts are made to achieve this by means of very narrow tolerances of the individual components. This requires a relatively high outlay in manufacturing terms for the throttle valve assembly and for the throttle valve which has to be lathe-turned with the highest possible precision to these narrow tolerances. At the same time, care must be taken to ensure that the throttle valve bears with as high a leaktightness as possible against the inner wall of the throttle valve assembly, but does not touch the inner wall too firmly, since a jamming of the throttle valve may otherwise occur.